Halloween
by lolaarlo
Summary: Las fiestas de Halloween puedes ser buenas y más si aparece la persona indicada.


**Las fiestas de Halloween puedes ser buenas y más si aparece la persona indicada.**

 **Este es mi segundo RichLee y dedicado a varias personas en primer lugar a Nimiere porque a cambio de algo que me debe le prometí un RichLee. A Niniala porque adora esta pareja tanto como yo. Y por último a Sara, mi marida como la llamo yo, porque dice que ambos tienen algo y ese algo es el amor que se sienten.**

 **Halloween:**

Halloween era su fiesta favorita, para él era una tradición. Siempre deseaba que llegara esa fecha, porque se curraba los disfraces que iba a lucir por una noche, aunque se pasara meses haciéndolos, los hacía por gusto. Ese año se preparó un loco disfraz, quería impresionar a sus amigos y conocidos de la fiesta.

Hasta la fiesta donde se reuniría con conocidos y amigos fue en un taxi aunque su gran cabeza del disfraz le dificultaba un poco las cosas, pero aún así quería llevarla, no se había pasado los últimos dos meses y medio haciéndola para nada. En un primer momento el taxista no quería llevarle porque no quería llevar semejante cabeza de ojo en su taxi, pero Lee le pagó un extra solo por poder llevar abrochada la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto.

No se la puso en un primer momento, quería hablar cara a cara con la gente y si se la dejaba durante toda la noche podía darle algo de agobio, ya que no estaba que digamos muy ventilada. Solo de vez en cuando se la ponía para las fotos con la gente, pero eran momentos esporádicos.

A medida que la noche pasaba, la fiesta se empezaba a hacer aburrida, pero cuando le vio allí algo le hizo reaccionar, se disculpó ante sus amigos y se puso la cabeza con un ojo gigante en ella. '¿Qué hacía allí en Nueva York y sobre todo en aquella fiesta? ¿No tenía que estar con Freeman en otra?' Se auto preguntó mientras palidecía por verle allí, era toda una sorpresa. Se escondió, no quería hablar con él, ni loco quería que le reconociera, aunque con la cabeza gigante de ojo era difícil reconocerle, pero por si acaso se escondió entre la gente.

Aun así le vio acercarse mientras su corazón parecía que le iba a salir del pecho, a su vez, su respiración era agitada. Él iba muy guapo de vampiro gótico a lo cutre, esos detalles eran lo que más le gustaba de Richard, que no se preocupara por agradar a la gente, que fuera natural a la hora de vestirse, que siguiera sus principios de moda, sin seguir los del resto de la sociedad. Sobre todo se fijó en los calcetines chillones que llevaba puestos y le gustó la combinación un montón.

— Me encanta su cabeza, esta muy bien hecha - comentó el inglés.  
\- Mu... Muchas gracias - dentro de la cabeza gigante Lee estaba todo colorado y no sabía que hacer. Quería que fuera tragado por la tierra allí mismo - me llamo Richard.  
— Leonard - mintió Lee, no quería que él supiera quien era en realidad.  
— Leonard si te soy sincero esperaba encontrarme con alguien en esta fiesta, podía haberme ido a la fiesta que me habían invitado en Londres, pero decidí tragarme un vuelo largo para venir a esta fiesta con la esperanza de ver a esa persona - aquella confesión hizo que le abrazara de una forma extraña para que no le cayera la cabeza de ojo gigante que llevaba puesta - pero como no lo he encontrado he buscado a alguien interesante y ese has sido tú. Tu loco disfraz fue lo que hizo que te hablara.

Lee sonrió tímidamente, había ido allí solo por él y eso era más de lo que alguien había hecho por el neoyorquino.

— Seguro que él está donde menos te lo esperas - aseguró Lee - ¿podemos irnos a un sitio tranquilo?

Ambos se movieron y fueron a un reservado donde se sentaron a charlas.

— Cuéntame más sobre esa persona que esperabas ver hoy – comentó Lee colocándose cómodo para escuchar lo que diría de él.  
— Pues es la persona más maravillosa que he llegado a conocer en el rodaje de la segunda parte de El Hobbit. Cuando confesó todos sus sentimientos en la premier de Londres de la última parte de El Hobbit delante de todas aquellas personas me pareció la persona más romántica de todas - Lee solo podía sonrojarse y sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo - pero lo mejor es como se supera tanto como persona como actor.  
\- Que bonito todo. ¿Puedes cerrar un momento los ojos? - Richard no sabía para que era pero lo hizo.

Lee se quitó la cabeza de ojo gigante, la colocó en el suelo de forma segura, no quería que se rompiera ni nada por el estilo. Una vez preparado, se acercó a Richard, le tocó la mejilla con sus suaves dedos, luego agarró la cintura con la mano libre. Le susurró que no abriera para nada los ojos. A continuación notando su cercanía le besó, primero un tierno beso y a medida que el beso seguía, fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro y ambos juguetearon un poco con sus lenguas. Richard abrió los ojos y vio a Lee allí besándole. Todo le parecía un sueño de Halloween y le gustó.  
\- Sorpresa - articuló palabra Lee - todo el tiempo era yo y sabes una cosa, esas bonitas palabras que has dicho sobre mi me hacen darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y amo. Eres mi todo - aquello hizo que el londinés soltara una pequeña lágrima y luego besara a Lee de nuevo.

Se querían y se notaba, aunque pocas veces podían estar juntos por sus agendas tan apretadas pero esos pequeños momentos donde si estaban juntos eran mágicos y especiales para ambos.

 **Mi segundo RichLee, espero que os haya gustado, es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero en esencia es igual. Ains, adoro esta pareja mucho. Espero tanto comentarios positivos como críticas constructivas.**

 **Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
